


Outtakes (Underneath It All)

by ashtraythief



Series: Underneath Outtakes [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternative Universe - FBI, Crimes & Criminals, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder, Undercover, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2020-12-14 05:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21010154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtraythief/pseuds/ashtraythief
Summary: Outtakes from Underneath It AllChapter 1: Jensen POV for Chapter 10: Jared kills HeyerdahlChapter 2: Jared POV for Chapter 3: Jared and Jensen meet for the first time





	1. Heyerdahl's Death

**Author's Note:**

> For the anon who asked on tumblr: So, when Jared almost kills Heyerdahl by shooting him in the gut, Jensen comes over, whispers something in his ear, then punches him in the face? What did he say???
> 
> Nonnie’s question made me think that while I bury myself in timestamps to avoid dealing with The End I could actually ask you guys what you want. Your feedback means so fucking much to me, makes me want to keep writing, so this is sort of my way of giving back. [Here’s the tumblr post about the prompt meme](https://ashtraythief.tumblr.com/post/188310963884/underneath-verse-prompt-meme), you can message me there (anon messaging is enabled) or tweet me. I can’t promise I’ll get to writing everything, and not everything might fit with my headcanon for this verse, but I’m gonna try.
> 
> Many thanks to ilikaicalie for the quick beta!

Jensen was shaking. Jared was already walking away to beat up Heyerdahl.

Chad was there, warm hands steadying Jensen.

“You still in one piece?” Chad’s voice was rough with barely suppressed anger. “That fucking piece of shit…”

For a moment, Jensen leaned against Chad’s shoulder. He took stock. He was freezing, probably already slightly hypothermic, so a cold was almost inevitable. His henley was sticky with blood, partially dried but still wet and sticky in other places. And everything hurt, a deep pulsing pain, half numbed by coldness and exhaustion.

At the other end of the hall Jared was beating up Heyerdahl, droplets of blood flying through the air. Jensen started moving towards them without making the conscious decision to do so. Chad followed close by, but let him go.

Jared pulled his gun, pointed it at Heyerdahl. Jensen watched, dark satisfaction growing inside of him. Jared lowered his gun, fired.

“Bullet to the gut?”

Jared turned to him, expression somewhere between unapologetic and curious. “Yeah. I wanted to give him some more time to think about his mistakes.”

If Jared thought Jensen would have objections to Heyerdahl dying, he had another thing coming. Jail had always been too good for him. Jensen walked over to Heyerdahl and slowly knelt down next to him. His knees were stiff from the cold and being immobile in the chair for so long. Every muscle in his body hurt, but he bent down, one hand on the cold concrete floor next to Heyerdahl’s head. His face was almost unrecognizable, covered in blood and bone structure destroyed by Jared’s fists.

Jensen waited until Heyerdahl’s ice blue eyes focused on him.

“It’s not often that guys like you get what they deserve,” Jensen said, his voice coming out in a low rasp. “But I’m gonna drink to your chopped up body floating in the lake tonight.”

Heyerdahl’s mouth opened, but no sounds came out, only a wheezing breath.

“And you have no fucking idea who I am,” Jensen said quietly.

Heyerdahl’s eyes widened infinitesimally, in comprehension maybe. Well, he’d always been a suspicious bastard. Jensen balled his hand into a fist and punched him in the face, as hard as he could. He couldn’t have him talk.

He almost landed on his ass but Jared was there to steady him. “Take it easy, sweetheart. We should get you home, you need a doctor.”

“Yeah,” Jensen said and spat on the ground before Heyerdahl. “Feed him to the fish when he’s gone. He doesn’t deserve a funeral.”

Jared’s hands were warm and sure on Jensen’s back and shoulder. “Let the fucker bleed out, then clean the place up. Make sure he’s fish food.”

“Will do, boss,” Mike answered.

Satisfied, Jensen leaned into Jared. Mike wouldn’t dawdle. He chanced one last look at Heyerdahl as Jared lead him away, but his eyes were closed, his breathing shallow. The pool of blood around his midsection was growing.

Jensen had nothing to worry about.

“What the fuck were you thinking?” Jared’s voice was strained while he manhandled Jensen none too gently into the car.

Okay, so maybe Jensen did have something to worry about.

He sighed, trying to get comfortable while everything hurt. “Can we do this later? When I’m not on the verge of passing out?”

There was fresh wetness on his chest so he was pretty sure one of the cuts had started bleeding again. Not good. His vision started to blur.

“Yeah. But you’re not getting out of it,” Jared grumbled, but his voice was far away.

Jensen closed his eyes. There was no point in arguing now and maybe if he passed out, Jared would be more sympathetic. He felt Jared’s hands on his chest, much more gentle now, and stopped trying to fight unconsciousness.


	2. Jared meets Jensen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the main fic Underneath It All, Chaper 3. This is the first time Jared and Jensen meet after Jensen stole that painting from Jared. Jared POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the underneath prompt meme I did a while ago, an anon on tumblr asked: earlier on in their relationship, smth from Jared’s pov. one of my favorite parts in the fic was when Jensen would smile in a special way, his eyes going soft, and Jared feels speechless looking at this beautiful man, unsure how he got so lucky (or maybe he has different inner thoughts? up to you!) I just love the idea of a badass, tough Jared being brought to an abrupt stop because he's just blown away by Jensen’s beauty and softness. 
> 
> This isn’t exactly that, but the first time Jared saw Jensen laugh, it sealed the deal. There’s nothing soft here, but this is what my muse fixated on. Hope you like it anyway, dear nonnie!
> 
> Many, many thanks to ilikaicalie and masja_17 who continue to be the most wonderful betas <3

Campbell was even prettier in person than he’d been on the FBI surveillance pics. Jared had never paid for company, not more than a few drinks in a bar anyway, but he couldn’t stop himself from offering Campbell his freedom in exchange for a night together. He didn’t think he’d go for it anyway, but that mouth… On top of his looks, Campbell was cocky and self-assured, in a way that made Jared want to fuck the arrogance right out of him until he was helplessly moaning Jared’s name.

In the end, though, there was nothing to it. Campbell had stolen from him and he couldn’t let that stand. When Harley showed up and wagged his tail all over Campbell, Jared took a moment to reprimand him—Harley was usually much better behaved—and that one second was all it took for Campbell to make a run for it. The fucker. Jared couldn’t help but admire his perseverance.

They chased him across the yard, and Campbell was fast, but Sadie was faster and Campbell ended up in the pool.

Jared took his time walking over, his guys lining up at the pool and Campbell treading water. Sadie was at the edge, still growling at Campbell.

Jared leaned down, patted her head and flanks. “Good girl, Sadie, such a good dog!”

Sadie stopped growling immediately; instead, she leaned into Jared's hand, enjoying the praise.

Jared shot a dark look at Campbell, then turned to his guys. “Get him out of there.”

Chad approached the pool, one hand outstretched, the other pointing a gun at Campbell. “The hard way or the easy way?” he asked.

Campbell chose the easy way and gripped Chad’s hand. He climbed out of the pool, his pants heavy with water, riding low on his hips and clinging to his legs, highlighting the bowlegs Jared had only caught hints of before. He wouldn’t have put bowlegs on the list of things that turned his crank, but now all he wanted was to spread them apart and fuck Campbell silly. His shirt was plastered to his chest, showing off a flat stomach, surprisingly muscled shoulders, and his nipples pebbling under the shirt.

Campbell dragged a hand over his face, trying to get the water off, pushed his hair out of his face and turned to Jared. His eyelashes were dark with water, his lips shiny and his hair a tousled mess, like someone had gripped it tight while fucking his mouth. His red, red mouth.

Jared realized he was staring and tried to compose himself.

Campbell’s eyes darkened and he took two steps forward, swiveling his hips slightly and his pants slid down a little bit further, his shirt barely touching his pants, almost revealing skin. There was no way that wasn’t on purpose. Heat shot through Jared.

“Changed your mind?”

Campbell froze. “No,” he said, leveling Jared with an even look.

Even now that his flight attempt had failed, he still preferred death to sex with Jared.

“Do you find me really that repulsive?”

Instead of answering, Campbell threw his head back and laughed. It was a good, full sound and he leaned back and into it, arching his back, his eyes crinkling. The sun was playing on his drying hair and catching in his eyelashes dark on his cheeks. His tongue peeked out between his teeth, his full lips stretched and curled up and Jared could do nothing but stare. He had never seen anyone so beautiful in his entire life.

Campbell eventually stopped laughing and composed himself. “I’m sorry,” he said, still slightly wheezing, “it’s just, it’s quite the opposite. I mean, you’re probably the hottest guy I’ve seen since, shit, I don’t even know, but it’s a matter of principle. So as much as I would love to roll around in the sheets with you, not like this. Never like this. And if that means I die, then so be it.”

Jared could see it, Campbell spread out, flushed, pale skin on Jared’s dark sheets. And he did find Jared attractive. Fuck, but Jared wanted him bad.

“Seriously?” Misha asked, genuinely curious.

Campbell nodded. “Yeah.”

Chad’s phone rang and he answered it, stepping a few feet away.

Jared swallowed. “I don’t think I’ve ever regretted having to kill a man this much, especially before I’ve even done it.”

He willed Campbell to change his mind, but he just shrugged. “Just please don’t shoot me in the face. I deserve an open casket, don’t you think?”

“Oh, sweetheart, no, I would never do that.” Jared couldn’t imagine destroying that face. He couldn’t even imagine pulling the trigger, but he couldn’t let a pretty face deter him. Not if Campbell wouldn’t be willing to make amends.

And he could see that Campbell wouldn’t. He still wasn’t afraid, looked at Jared calm and measured. Jared raised his gun, and Campbell didn’t even flinch. His green eyes were clear when he looked back at Jared and it was probably the hottest thing he’d ever seen.

“Jesus goddamn fucking Christ on a pogo stick!” Chad yelled.

Now what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can come find me on tumblr [here](http://ashtraythief.tumblr.com/) and on twitter [here.](https://twitter.com/ashtraythief) My ask box is always open.
> 
> I posted this on twitter too, so apologies to anyone who gets this twice but, considering the current Covid19 outbreak, I need to engage in lots of happy making things. I hope to keep my twitter (and tumblr) a positive place, so if you follow me anywhere, expect lots of escapism in the form of attractive people and cute animals. I'm not ignoring the reality of the world, but we get bombarded by terrible news all the time, so I need a happy place and Fandom has always been my happy place. And I think, in times of crisis and insecurity we have to find joy and normalcy in the little things. I can't do a lot about it, because I don't have a lot of money or a lot of time since my workload continues as normal, even though I work from home now. I know my writing isn't important in the grand scheme of things. But if I can make people happy and take their minds of things for just a little while, I'm going to try to do that. I hope to write a lot of little things in the next couple of weeks, both to pass the time and be able to post a little more. Stay safe and sane, everyone <3


End file.
